Little Girl lost
by forbidden rhythm
Summary: After resolving the case on Muraki Kazutaka, it brought back Tzusuki's memories of the traumatic past. To make him confront his own demons, he was sent to a special mission to look after a young girl whom he shared a similar cursed heritage


**Little Girl Lost**

**By Forbidden Rhythm**

Standard Disclaimer apply. I don't own the series. Yami no Matsuei is created by the awesome Matsushita Youko. I'm merely a fan of the series for nearly 6 years, and I have suffered enough anime overload to think of this strange little fic :P Love me now, Kill me later XD

* * *

**Part one: Assignment**

* * *

After resolving the case involving the sadistic yet mysterious Muraki Kazutaka, he knew he have thoroughly exhausted itself. He has been drained, emotionally and psychologically, and in fact he does not know if he can take more.

It doesn't matter if everyone regards him as one of the most powerful shinigamis in the Enma Division, let alone the whole Juou Agency. Tzusuki Asato knows he has his own limits, and there is nothing wrong for having flaws for in his short life, he have been once, a normal human being.

If he was even normal back then that is.

He doesn't want to be reminded of those memories. They seem to resurface again and again every time he is in contemplation, and he unfortunately, have _a lot_ of that being confined in the agency's private clinic. He willed himself not to be reminded of it no more. Considering he heals a whole lot faster than the others, the amethyst-eyed shinigami was back on his feet in no time. But this brings more concern and worry to everyone in Juuou.

He has always had this boyish charm, and his somehow naïve and childish antics could always light up his co-workers moods. Tzusuki have somehow lost that sparkle, and most of the time at work he appears distracted. When he turned down a good slice of cake during the monthly meeting and report, everyone came into realization something is really bothering him.

"It's not like you, Tzusuki-san." Hisoka spoke, obviously getting aggravated with the situation. Tzusuki is not talking to any one or even him on anything ever since he came back. "If something is bothering you, just say it."

"Nothing is wrong," he said, trying to light up a smile to reassure his partner. "I just feel a little sleepy; I think I don't have the appetite yet---"

"This is a cake; you never turn down a piece of cake!"

"But---"

Seichirou Tatsumi sighed as he watched Hisoka argue with the absentminded Tzusuki. The younger one tends to be more mature, but being young and all make him more reckless and less polite in considering other people's feelings. Tzusuki is obviously in no shape for his duties, Muraki have almost broken him and in doing so might have brought back traumatic episodes of the shinigami's past. He even doubt if the case was even resolved---no one have seen the mysterious doctor's corpse. Tzusuki might have known this too and this added more probably to his already fragile psyche.

Never the less, this is brought to the attention of the head of the Enma division, and decided to take it to the higher level of command. To get the shinigami back to believing in himself once again is to make him confront the demons of his childhood. It's the only way. Being the secretary, Tatsumi was presented with the task. He was quite surprised at its contents, but nevertheless he thinks his superiors are right to consider this as an appropriate 'minor' mission for Tzusuki.

The meeting today was in fact, because of Tzusuki. Tatsumi have discussed the detail reports with the others, and was quietly observing his former partner's state of detachment to his surroundings. He could see that Tzusuki is in no mood bantering with the stubborn Hisoka, and being used to Tzusuki's attitude, Tatsumi is not surprised to see that the dark-haired shinigami is ready to burst into tears. He promptly told everyone they are dismissed and that the two have to stay in the room.

"Let him" is all he said at Hisoka, "He needs his rest, Tzusuki isn't ready yet. I guess this assignment have to wait then--"

Tzusuki's ears pricked up. Tatsumi knows he can't resist it. Tzusuki is already broke from the debts he has amassed these past few months. But he doesn't want him to push himself too hard either. The mission that Konoe gave him might be just appropriate at the current state he is in now.

He took a glimpse of the file documents in the folder, _Poor child; they have so much in common…_

Hisoka looks perplexed, "Assignment? But isn't he—"

"Babysitting."

The two shinigamis looked up and exclaimed in unison at the reply they weren't expecting, 'WHAT?'

Tatsumi handed over the file to the duo, as he explains, "The task is to watch over the young girl. She is somehow….what you could say, extraordinary."

"Extraordinary?" Tzusuki asked

"It's a nicer term from 'different'. No one really liked the child, she almost have no friends. Her own being is complicated alone and her own surviving parent doesn't have enough means to raise her." Tatsumi continued, he can see that Hisoka have taken interest and is sifting at the pictures inserted at the files. "You two are to watch over her, and I think you two will eventually grow fond of her, especially you Tzusuki."

It's the manner the way Tatsumi talks that is starting to creep the amethyst-eyed shinigami. Something in this assignment is pretty strange and he couldn't figure what it is, not until a surprised Hisoka showed him the pictures of the 'young girl' they are to watch over.

She appears no more than ten, she have a frail look and deep black hair. She tries her best to smile at the photos taken. What shocked Tzusuki is that she has those vibrant and soulful amethyst eyes similar to his own.

"She has Tzusuki's eyes," Hisoka whispered.

"What is this Tatsumi?" The shinigami spoke, sounding rather confused._ It couldn't be possible there is someone out there like him---_

"I'm not the one making the assignments, Tzusuki. I'm only here to brief them." Tatsumi replied, although he wants to say more. It's not only the eyes that the girl and Tzusuki are similar with and why it's so important that HE should watch over her. "Well, are you taking it?"

Tzusuki paused for a long while, gazing at the pictures at the folder. Although they seem to be images of a blissful childhood, there is an undeniable loneliness and despair emanating from those familiar amethyst pools. He doesn't have to look through the girl's data and information to finalize his decision.

"When can I start?"


End file.
